


A Simple Mistake

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, Boys Kissing, Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Drunk Texting, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Realisation, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Student Dean Winchester, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When you meet a handsome stranger in a bar and find out the next day that they're your new university lecturer. Awkward.This is my first real attempt at a long fic. My plan is to update roughly every two weeks. I haven't written for these two in a veryyyy long time. This is also my first genuine attempt at a slow burn so y'all gonna have to suffer for a while before you see results. Hope you enjoy x





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. 

He thought maybe it would settle his nerves, the first day was always nerve wracking and he knew that tomorrow would be no different. 

He sipped slowly, scanning the bar he caught eyes with the man across from him, and gulped. 

Green eyes raked up and down Castiel's body. The man's tongue swiped across his mouth and his emerald eyes sparkled.

"You want a refill?" The bartender asked, hovering nearby and nodding to Cas' empty glass

Castiel was about to decline when two small shot glasses with some sort of strange purple liquid inside was placed in front of him. 

The man who had been eyeing him up was now sat next to him, he had made his way over and was now pushing the glasses towards him, looking at Castiel expectantly. 

"Hi." He greeted, smile blinding. "My name's Dean. You looked lonely, thought I'd come over and give you some company." 

He grinned and downed one of his own shots in a swift movement, throat moving. It was the same ugly purple drink he'd given Castiel.

"Oh, um. Hello Dean."

Castiel was surprised at how upfront this guy was, did he really look that pathetic, or that easy? 

"I'm Castiel. Thanks for the drinks."

Castiel hesitantly picked it up and threw his head back, then he picked up the next and bolted it in quick succession before gagging. 

He coughed and spluttered magnificently and hit his chest with a tight fist. He swallowed hard, trying to rid the disgusting taste, it was like gasoline.

Dean just smirked and gave a snort of laughter. "Yeah, takes some getting used to but its good after you get past the sting." 

Castiel tried to smile but ended up wincing and cleared his throat.

Dean downed all of his remaining shots like a pro. 

"So, I haven't seen you around here before?" He prompted, cutting straight to it

Castiel, who was still recovering from what he deemed "the purple terror" had managed to stutter out:

"Yeah. I'm new to the area."

Dean nodded and hummed. 

"You here celebrating or something? Or have you only just had the chance to experience the cuisine?" He asked. 

"Celebrating." Castiel confirmed. "I just got a new job. I'm starting tomorrow, I'm a bit nervous about it so thought I'd come in for a drink as I was passing by."

A silence lapsed over them as Dean swooped his eyes up and down Castiel's face, lingering on his mouth before flickering back up to his eyes. 

Castiel, feeling uncomfortable at such close scrutiny, fiddled with the buttons of his ratty trench coat.  
Dean following the movement and started to survey the coat instead, an eyebrow involuntarily raising. 

Castiel blushed a little, his favourite coat was tattered and holey from excessive wear and various unforgettable adventures - none of which he mentioned to the handsome stranger before him.

Castiel realised he was probably pulling a face and soon smoothed his features out.

He was beginning to feel the effects of those shots, a wave of wooziness washed over him. 

On the pluss side, the liquid courage of alcohol was also starting to kick in. "So, what's a good fellow like yourself doing here? Celebrating?" He questioned, confidently.

Dean gave a small smile and shook his head. "No, no. Definitely not celebrating." He looked away and huffed. "Drowning my sorrow, more like." 

"My brother got accepted to Stanford for law, which is brilliant. You know, I'm really happy for him but it means I'll see him less. My father isn't very happy about either of our decisions not to follow in his footsteps and run the Garage, especially mine, he thinks I'm wasting my life on a worthless-" He broke off, a fingernail tapping the glass. 

Dean shook his head then smiled, a genuine one this time, as he looked at Castiel. "Anyway, I'm glad you got the job. I'm sure you'll be great at it." 

Before Castiel could respond Dean had flagged the bartender, waving to her. "Hey, Jo. Can I get two more purple nurples over here." 

The petite blonde gave him a disapproving look, and rolled her eyes. "Maybe you should take it easy, you do still have a shift tomorrow you know."

She poured them anyway, Dean snatched the drinks as soon as they were placed on the counter top. 

"Thanks." Dean said with a cheeky smirk. Jo blew out a breath, strong enough that some hair dangling in front of her eyes flew up. 

She grabbed the money off the counter, wagged her finger at him and sashayed off to another customer. 

"You know her?" Castiel asked, his eyebrows drawn and head tilted as he took one of the shot glasses. 

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Our parents were friends. We've known each other a long time." 

Castiel nodded and downed the horrendous drink. 

Dean's hand was resting on the counter, Castiel glanced his fingers over them as he placed the empty shot glass down. His gaze flittered up to Dean, who was watching him through long eyelashes, intrigued. 

Heat trailed from Castiel's neck, spreading over his face and burning the tips of his ears as their prolonged gaze continued. 

Finally Dean broke eye contact but only so he could skim Castiel's figure again, Castiel felt it on his skin like a needle. 

"I'm headed to the bathroom, don't suppose you need to go too?" Dean invited, a devious smile curling his lip. 

Castiel didn't know if it was the dare in Dean's smile or the effect of those Purple Nurples but, for some reason he couldn't explain, he followed after Dean into the toilets. 

Castiel's heart fluttered with excitement and adrenaline, he'd never done anything like this before. 

Dean opened the door for Castiel who strode in and faltered when the stench of alcohol, piss and cigarettes entered his nose. 

Castiel pulled a face but turned to Dean with a nervous smile. Dean stepped forward but Castiel remained frozen.

"So, Cas, you don't mind if I call you that right?" Dean asked, flashing him an all-teeth smile. 

Cas blinked taken back by the nickname. "Uhh... No, it's fine" 

Dean smiled wide, lips twitching. 

"What?" Cas asked, not able to figure out why that was amusing. 

Dean shook his head, still smiling. "Nothing, nothing." 

He patted Cas' shoulder, they continued to talk, just meaningless conversation. They both knew what it was leading up to. 

Cas found himself moving closer to the wall, it was a slow flirtation. They fenced with compliments and jokes until finally Cas' back was fully pressed against the hard cold tiles. Dean hovered in front of him, leaning close. 

Cas exhaled, stirring Dean's sugar-spun hair. Dean moved his hand to cup the back of Cas's head, their breaths embraced as their foreheads leant against one another. 

Cas tilted his head a little, Dean's nose brushed his until at last their lips met. 

It started softly, mouths supple as they melded. Cas kept his eyes closed but felt his way down Dean's body, his hands brushing Dean's torso through his shirt. 

Dean made a noise and kissed harder, mouth desperate against Cas', his head slammed against the wall as the kiss sparked like a firecracker bursting 

Castiel's hands clutched at Dean, one gripped his shoulder the other pulled him closer by his waist. Their bodies tangled, their legs moved, becoming more entwined as they continued. 

Eventually they slowed, sweetness replacing ferocity. It became languid, unhurried. They peeled themselves from one another, separating. 

Swollen mouths were slick and their heavy breaths echoed in the tiled room. 

Dean moved away, hand disappearing off Cas before slivering down to place itself in Cas' back pocket. 

Dean's hair was a mess, it appeared tugged and yanked and pointing every which way. Cas hadn't remembered his fingers curling into Dean's hair but they must've done, a blush coloured his cheeks at the thought. 

Dean stands back suddenly, Cas wouldn't have minded if they had started another kiss but it seemed he would just have to reminisce the wonderful one they had just shared. 

"More drinks?" Dean asked over his shoulder as he walked slowly to the door. Mildly confused but not against more drinks, Cas agreed. 

It was a miracle no one had walked in during their intense make out, Cas thanked his lucky stars. 

Still, embarrassment was unavoidable. He got a knowing look from the barmaid, Jo, as they sat back down in their seats looking rather more rumpled than before.

They stayed, chatted and drank merrily. Cas was still unsure why Dean had broken off, he had expected more and was left with a pang of disappointment and unfulfilled potential. 

Their party of two continued long into the night, Cas had only meant to stay for one drink - just enough to make him stop worrying so much, but now he'd had so many he couldn't remember what he had been worried about.

Jo came over a few times and requested that they talk a little quieter, she also came over when they'd started singing to the background music playing in the bar. 

Dean had promised that they'd pipe down but he'd then immediately burst into laughter, and Cas had joined him. Their promise of quietude seemed nul and void as their raucous giggles erupted. 

Jo just moved away, a look of disdain painted in her posture and on her expression. 

Cas turned his head towards Dean, he swayed feeling dizzy and clutched at the chair next to him. 

"Whoa, you okay Cas?" Dean asked, a little slurred. He placed a clumsy hand on Castiel's back to steady him. 

Cas nodded and regretted it, goosebumps raced up his arm as he struggled with the urge to vomit.  
"Ufh yeah. I'm fine." He mumbled and tried to re-stabilise his position on his seat. 

Instead, he slipped off the side and fell painfully to the floor, his elbows slamming against the polished wood. 

His neck snapped backwards and whiplash pulled his face into a grimace of pain. 

He wobbled back up to his feet and half fell on Dean, who grabbed his arm. With Jo's help they wrangled Cas into an empty booth. 

Dean looked stricken and confused, his pupils were dilated and his speech was heavy with drink but he managed a better attempt at sobriety than Cas did. 

"Do you want me to call you a cab?" He asked. 

Cas made a gesture that Dean assumed meant yes. 

Cas was worried that if he spoke or shook his head that his mouth would form words he didn't mean to say, or worse things he didn't want to appear would.

His head stung, it felt like pistons were going off on either side of his ears. He groaned and leaned his head against the cool table. He hadn't been this drunk since Fresher's week. 

Ten minutes later - or maybe it was longer? Cas had lost all sense of keeping time - Dean told him that the cab was outside. 

Hauling him up by his armpits, Dean helped him out the booth and placed a firm hand on his back to guide him out the pub. 

Cas didn't need that much assistance, his head just hurt and his mouth felt dry and thick because he'd drank too much. 

He just felt a little muzzy, despite Cas' slurred protests, Dean helped Cas into the car and sat besides him. Cas leant on his shoulder, feeling like the world was turning too fast. 

"Uh Cas, where do you live? It's just I need to tell the driver." Dean asked in a hushed voice. 

Cas sleepily half-whispered his address. Streetlights flashed past and Cas struggled to keep his eyes open, was it the hit to the head or was it the unbelievable amount of alcohol? He wasn't sure. 

With his nose tucked against Dean's neck, he felt himself drifting, his eyes already closed and his mind relaxed he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight streamed through the window like a river of gold, the rays curled as they pierced Castiel's closed eyes. Streaks of yellow and white stabbing him into wakefulness. 

His blue eyes peeled opened, they shone magnificently against the harsh sunlight. His dark eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks. 

With a groan Castiel raised his head, squinting into the light before turning his head away from the window and back into the warm comfy pillow. 

That's when Castiel felt it, it was like he had bashed his head against a wall multiple times in a row. 

"Oh my God." He groaned and rubbed his face. He shuffled, moving to prop himself up against the headrest. 

He had a furry, blue blanket draped over him and he was lying on top of the covers instead of under them. He was also still fully dressed. 

Cas swung his legs over, his feet touched the soft white carpet. His head ached and his neck felt stiff. 

Cas nearly fell flat on his face as he lurched towards the window to close the curtains and block out the brightness. 

His head pounded at the sudden movement and he felt dizzy, like he'd gone round on the Waltzers at a fun fair one too many times. 

"Ughhh" Cas clutched his head and a nearby chair to steady himself. 

He blinked, his coat and tie were folded neatly on the chair and his shoes were tucked underneath it.

He looked at them in confusion before shuffling over to the bathroom. 

Watching his reflection he realised he was wearing the white shirt from yesterday, it was creased and two of the top buttons were undone. His trousers also had lines down them from where he'd slept and Cas looked at them in puzzlement. 

He remembered very little of the previous night, just that he'd had some drink named a purple nipple or something like that. 

He also knew that a handsome stranger had brought him home but other details were still a little fuzzy. 

Cas grabbed his toothbrush and scrubbed, he hoped it might help get rid of the foul taste in his mouth. Cas felt like he'd been stuffed with cotton balls. 

Toothbrush hanging out his mouth and toothpaste dripping down his wrist he finally noticed his hair, dishevelled was an understatement. 

It was sticking up on one side and completely flattened on the other, his cheeks were rosy and the dark circles under his eyes were the size of a small planet. 

He changed into suitable work clothes as quickly as he could -  which in this sleepy, clumsy state was not very fast at all. As he was changing he noticed a small piece of paper flutter to the floor, he bent down and picked it up. 

It read: Not until the third date ;)

A hastily scrawled phone number, signed with a 'D' was written at the bottom. 

Cas smiled and left it in his room, he'd add it to his contacts later. 

He'd been planning to set off on his usual route to get his morning coffee, he checked the time on his watch and cursed. He'd have to skip coffee today. 

He picked up his bag and left as quickly as he could fumbling to lock the door after quickly dry swallowing two headache tablets. 

Castiel arrived late to his class, he exhaled and tried to ignore his embarrassment. 

He was sweaty and probably red in the face from exertion, what a great first impression he was going to make. 

Cas was stood outside the door of his first lesson, picking at his waistcoat buttons and the small hole he'd made in the right pocket of his infamous beige trench coat as he caught his breath back after running across campus to make it on time. 

His coat and the sleeves of his white shirt underneath were pushed up revealing his goosebumps, nerves pimpling his skin. 

His dark hair was a mess, it was hard to say if it was from the brutal weather or because he hadn't had time to comb it this morning. 

His cheeks were tainted red from the cold, harsh wind that had nipped him, it felt like he'd been stripped to the bone. 

He gingerly leaned beside the doorframe. Castiel needed to calm himself before facing the lecture room. 

Discomfort swelled within himself, he felt too big for his own body, trapped in his own prison of flesh unable to escape. 

A shudder rolled down him as he thought about all he ways that today could go wrong and all the later repercussions that would unravel if it didn't go as planned. 

After a few more minutes of standing outside and watching the little seconds hand on his watch tick by a few more times he finally pushed open the door. 

There was silence and many watchful eyes on him as he slowly walked towards his desk, nearly tripping on his way over. 

Castiel gulped and shrugged his coat off, throwing it on his desk chair, only for it to slide to the floor. Castiel blushed and fiddled. 

He decided to sit on the desk out of fear that he'd slip off the chair like his coat had and into a puddle of embarrassment, which he felt he was slowly getting closer and closer to as he was. 

He spoke: "Hello everyone. Sorry I'm slightly late. I'm Professor Novak but you can call me Castiel." 

The students nod, they all looked broad and half dead from the night before as well. It seemed that Castiel wasn't the only one who had partied a little too hard

"So I'm the new Universal Themes in World Mythology professor. If you just realised you're in the wrong class, please leave now " 

No one moved. 

Slightly abashed Castiel continued with the lecture.

An hour stretched to centuries. 

Castiel checked his watch and sighed a silent breath of relief, it was nearly over. 

The students faces blurred and merged, a hangover and the first day of lecturing really didn't mix well. 

He felt his blood beating against his skull, it thumped in his ears and parched his throat. 

Castiel told everyone they could go early, he felt suffocated in the stuffy yet huge lecture room. 

He took a sip of water before pulling on his tie and grabbing his coat off the floor.  

*

Castiel was slowly shuffling his way down an odd, little brick alley on his way to get a much needed coffee. 

Cas was greeted by a waft of smoke, it opened its arms to him and engulfed him. 

It climbed down his throat and clung to his lungs, he could feel it there when he breathed. 

He coughed and saw the silhouette of the smoker, who must've been a student. 

"Umm excuse me." Castiel said, his throat a little raspy. 

The figure turned, Cas startled when he saw it was the boy with the sharp jaw line and the piercing green eyes, the colour of anti-freeze. 

It was the guy from yesterday, Cas felt heat rise to his cheeks. Images of a skanky bathroom, flushed cheeks and giggling at the bar came rushing back to him. 

Billows of grey smoke were pouring out from the boy's mouth like a factory chimney. 

"Oh...Uh.." Castiel spluttered, taken off stride. 

Castiel cleared his throat. "Smoking's bad for you, you know." 

The boy grinned and blew some smoke into the frigid air, it looked like an exhaled breath that only shows when the weather is too cold. 

"Trust me, I know. Promised myself I'd give up a while back but never seems to quite work out that way." 

He shrugged, his eyelashes brushing his cheekbones.

"I didn't know you go here." He said.   
Cas was surprised that Emerald Eyes was here, he wondered what subject he taught. 

Cas sighed at the irony that the guy he met at the bar was a professor at the same university as him. Clearly this uni liked hiring young lecturers. 

"Oh, well. I only started today." Cas said. 

He nodded and flicked the rest of his cigarette to the floor and crushed it with the end of his boot with a sharp twist. 

"I'm sorry, I don't... Uh- don't remember your name?" Castiel asked, feeling slightly guilty about not remembering the startlingly handsome boy's name. 

The boy looked surprised for a minute before nodding and putting the cigarette back between his lips taking a drag. 

"It's Dean. You're Castiel, right?"

Castiel smiled, pleasantly surprised that the boy had managed to recall his name. 

Dean was very cool and collected, he didn't seem at all ruffled that Cas couldn't remember all that much from the previous night. 

Dean hurried to fill the empty space

"I don't know how you have time for a job with everything else going on. I only have enough time to work a couple shifts at my friends bar - the one we were in yesterday. You should swing by there some time when you're free."

Castiel was slightly in awe, this boy who didn't know him, not really, just introduced himself and started up a conversation and all without having an alcoholic beverage first. 

Castiel felt almost envious that this man was so much better at interactions than him, Dean wasn't at all socially awkward. 

Castiel knows that his people skills are a little rusty but damn, this guy makes him look worse than the titanic

"Well today was pretty terrible actually, so I'm not sure yet if I'll get to keep the job."

Castiel shoved his hands into his coat pockets as the cold bit a little deeper into him. 

"I'm sure you will. I mean you seem like a capable guy." Dean smiled and drew out the word 'capable' 

Castiel, not sure how to respond, just smiled. 

Dean kept the banter going, flitting through topics as they chatted 

Castiel replied with short, awkward answers, no one ever really talked to him apart from his sister so he wasn't sure the correct responses. Part of him wished to have another drink just to relax him enough to seem socially normal. 

Dean's phone rang, he apologise. Cas nodded, they said their goodbyes and Dean darted off to answer the persistent ringer. 

Cas continued onwards, finding a coffee shop and waiting in line. He was just about to order when his alarm went off, time to go back for his second, and last, lecture of the day. 

Cas prayed that the staff room had a coffee machine because he knew he was going to fall asleep unless she got some caffeine soon. 

 

*

Cas hummed, this time he got there before the students, and he was bored because of it. He sang snatches of songs stuck in his head and his fingers drummed the beat.

He fiddled with the various things on the small desk. He even found a little laser pointer, he spent at least five minutes playing with it when he was startled by the chatter of students in the hallway. 

They started to filter in, ignoring him, as they carried books and continued conversations. 

Cas was ready to begin the lecture when one last stray student entered, struggling with getting his books out of his bags. 

Cas stood still, statuesque in his shock. The student looked up, and also froze. They stared at each other until the titters of the other students fell silent. Dean ducked his head and moved to take a seat. 

Cas snapped his gaze away and welcomed the class, gave his introduction and asked them to turn to page 256 so they could begin on Angels and how they're viewed in mythology and how religion has influenced angels portrayal in literature. 

Cas found his eyes kept drifting to Dean. He couldn't believe- 

Cas shook his head and continued with the discussion. 

The lectures drew to a close. "Next time we will be focusing on the Nephilim, so please remember to bring the textbook. Feel free to do any extra research on them if they interest you because you will all have to start looking into which topics you'd like to cover in your dissertations."

Cas leant against the desk as a river of students flooded out of the doors. He was unsurprised to find Dean loitering, waiting until everyone had left, to approach him.   
Cas sighed and momentarily put a hand to his temple. Dean cleared his throat, Cas looked at him. 

Dean thumbed the straps of his rucksack and started slowly "Sooo, new job... As a lecturer?" 

Cas nodded and swallowed a hard lump that seemed to be developing in his throat. Thanks God they hadn't slept together, or this would be so much worse. 

Dean pursed his lips, rocking back and forth on his heels. Cas tried to ignore the itchy feeling tingling on his skin as the oppressive tension built.

Dean let out a long breath. "Well, hopefully we can put this behind us. Its a shame, I really liked you. That kiss was..." He bit his lip and Cas watched. 

"Yeah. And yeah, of course, this won't effect your results or anything don't worry. I wouldn't do that." Cas reassured him. 

Dean nodded, face still scrunched. He rubbed a hand over his forehead, ruffling his hair. 

"Dean, I-" Cas started hesitantly, Dean quirked an eyebrow.

"Come on, spit it out Cas." Dean teased. "It's not like this could get any more awkward, is it?"

Cas blushed, although he wasn't sure why. 

"Right." He gave an off-beat laugh. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. For the alleyway earlier, when I couldn't remember your name. I'm not sure why, probably just stress and a horrific hangover. Still, I'm sorry." 

Cas kept his eyes on the floor, he'd probably made a fool of himself -Both at their meeting earlier and at the bar yesterday, he never really drank. On the occasions that he did it was usually cider, which isn't very strong. 

"I just couldn't remember everything." He explained, throat jumping. 

Dean's moss-coloured eyes softened and so did his voice 

"It's fine, don't worry. I'm surprised you're standing right now to be honest. Jo, the bartender, is a little heavy handed." Dean said in a calm, non judgemental manner.

Cas smiled, grateful. "Oh, one more thing." 

Dean who was now lingering by the doorway, looked at him expectantly. 

"What was that drink called?" 

Dean smiled, his teeth showing, a cut off chuckle escaping him. "Purple nurple. I suggest you stay away from them." 

Ahhh, Cas thought. Nurple, not nipple. 

"Oh okay. And thank you, for everything. Making sure I got home and so on. That was kind of you." The gratitude in Cas' voice was tangible. 

Dean nodded, his ears tinged pink. "No problem." 

Minutes dripped by, Dean announced his departure. 

"Well, I'm gonna go." He said, tapping the doorway. "Bye." He said with a wave before disappearing. 

As soon as the door clicked shut behind him, Cas slumped down into his seat. 

This was going to be one heck of a year.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas opened his door and luxuriated in the feeling of home. He hadn't lived here long but it was still a comfort after the stress of the day.

His flat was small but he preferred it like that, it was easy to navigate his way to the fridge in the dark. There was no risk of tripping and dying on any pesky stairs.

His heavy bag thumped on the floor, he'd forgotten since taking the teaching course how much paperwork was actually involved in this job.

He'd be spending the formidable future giving ticks, crosses and advice to students. Well, that was his job. He loved the lecturing, the actual teaching side but the marking wasn't quite so much fun.

He switched the kettle on, finally able to get some good quality coffee. After the awkward chat with Dean he had found out that the staff room did have a coffee machine, he'd also found out it was really crap.

Pouring the boiling water he breathed in the smell of it and clutched the mug close to him, clasping its warmth between his frigid fingers.

The weather was calmer on his way home but still cold enough that he considered wearing a scarf on his next trip out.

He shoved some essays that were on the table aside to make room and settled back on his comfy sofa.  
He leaned his head back, his shoes off, his legs folded under him and pondered about all the things that could've happened if Dean wasn't a student.

If they had seen each other again it could've ended up being the worst date of his life, he'd only been on three and they had all ended pretty disastrously. To be fair, two of them were with women. It wasn't until after graduation that Cas had realised he didn't swing that way.

He kept wondering what had been wrong with him, Hanna (his first date) had been on the same course as him, she was lovely.

She was beautiful, easy going and would've been a great match but Cas just didn't find a spark.

The kiss at the end of the date had made it hard for Cas to bare facing his next class with her. It had been slurpy, wet and generally unpleasant.

He didn't know how Hanna felt but they didn't really speak again after that. The date had been fine until that fateful kiss.

Cas supposed it was better in a way because Hanna had found Brett soon after. They got married in third year and as far as Cas was aware they were still together.

The second had been Meg. Cas still looks back sometimes and wonders how on earth a girl like Meg had even remembered Cas' name, let alone asked him out - Yes, she had asked him.

Cas wasn't too bothered about tradition, so he hadn't minded that he was the one being asked. He'd said yes, thinking that maybe this time it would work out.

At first it did. She nicknamed him Clarence although Cas hadn't understood the reference until after they had broken up. It was all going well, Cas didn't mind kissing her.

Sure he still didn't thinks sparks were flying but it wasn't as it had been with Hanna - all saliva and slobbery and gross.

Then Meg had wanted to go further and Cas just couldn't, Meg had gotten angry and felt rejected. In all fairness Cas also got very frustrated, mostly with himself.

Subsequently it led to Meg breaking up with him at a party, she even threw a drink in his face. Cas thought that only happened in movies but apparently not.

It wasn't until he'd met Ezekiel that he realised why it hadn't worked out with Hanna or Meg.

It had been the the after party for graduation, where you were either getting drunk to celebrate or drunk to drown your sorrows. Cas had passed with flying colours, so he was out to have a good time.

Ezekiel, on the other hand was there to drink until he vomited. He hadn't failed but he might as well have done because his sister got a first and Ezekiel had only just scraped past in his course. To Ezekiel this was worse then death.

They'd met at the punch bowl and Cas didn't understood at the time why he had been so insistent in chatting to him, they'd never met before but Cas was fascinated. Realisation hit him like a truck when Ezekiel's lips met his.

He remembered the kiss, in a way it had been similar to the one he shared with Hanna.

The difference was Cas felt the spark this time, felt it like he'd been electrocuted and the currents were running around him and ramping up the voltage in his blood.

He'd pulled away, ready to ask for a date or to get out of the crowded space when Ezekiel had bent over and puked all over Cas' shoes.

Unimpressed, but understanding, Cas had helped him find a seat and brought him a glass of water. He left the party early, he didn't want to stay in his manky shoes and there wasn't anyone that he particularly wanted to stay for.

He supposed that Ezekiel technically wasn't a date, it was just a kiss but it had been his gay awakening so Cas counted it.

And then there was Dean. He'd never have guessed that Dean was a student, looking back Cas wasn't sure why.

Dean wasn't old, he looked very young in fact. He even had a small smattering of freckles if you looked really close. It made sense that students would go out drinking at the local bar.

Despite all these factors indicating Dean's student status, Cas had been surprised and then extremely disappointed.

He remembered the kiss, Dean's mouth pressed to his, hands wandering down his back and encircling his waist as he was sandwiched between the cold wall and a warm body. Cas shuddered and took a sip of his coffee.

Dean had been interesting, Cas had genuinely enjoyed talking to him. They'd discussed music and literature among many other things.

Dean was so well read, maybe that was why Cas had thought he was older. Parts of hazy conversations replayed in his head.

Although he wouldn't retrieve everything from that night he did remember Dean's hand splayed on his back, Dean's head tilted back as he laughed.

He remembered Dean had a brother, and that it was his brother that had forced him into reading. Dean had hated it at first, now "I almost go to the library more than Sammy." Dean had said, laughing. Yes, Sam, Sammy. That was the brother's name.

Cas reached for the remote and placed his coffee onto a coaster. Noticing the large stack of papers at the end of the table, he put the remote back down. It was shocking the amount of stuff he had to do after just the first day.

Although he didn't -have- to mark anything yet because he hadn't set an essay, he did need to go through all the students past papers. He sighed, maybe he just shouldn't bother.

It wasn't required, he had just wanted to make a good impression and he was curious about his students - even more so now.

He also wanted to see what the previous professors teaching was like, how he marked students.

Cas looked at the pile, his heart sinking. He'd start it tomorrow, he promised himself. He had three days until his next lecturer, he had time to do them then.

Three days. Hopefully he could avoid Dean until then, not because he disliked him or anything.

He just thought it would be better if maybe they didn't see each other outside of lectures. Despite it being a bit grimy Cas had actually quite liked that bar.

Dean worked their though, and from the sounds of it he was a regular anyway. Cas would have to add that to the list of places not to get a drink. He wondered if any of the other professors went to that bar or knew Dean.

Cas shook his head, why was he still thinking about this. His stomach rumbled. He got up, shoved a frozen pizza in the oven and made his way back to the sofa.  
A knock at the door prevented him from sinking back into the sofa, he padded over to the door.

He opened the door and was surprised to see the tall figure on the other side, his bright green eyes shining under the fluorescent hall lights.

"Dean?" Cas wondered if his vivid imagination had finally made him see things that weren't there.

"Cas? I mean, uh Professor? This is- I- I'm so sorry. I'll go. I didn't realise, I- Never mind. Sorry to bother you." Dean was red as a tomato as he hurried back down the corridor.

"Dean!" Cas called to him

Dean slowed, sighed then turned around. An awkward smile placed on his face to his to cover up his obvious anxiety.

Dean was looking at the floor to avoid Cas' stare, he scratched the back of his neck before finally looking up.

"Um, sorry I-"  Dean started. 

Cas held up a hand and silenced Dean. At Dean's worried, youthful expression Cas tried to soften his mouth into a smile.

"It's fine. If you ever want to talk to someone I'm always here." He said, his blue eyes shining true.

Dean gave a meek little nod.

Cas opened the door a little wider to check the hallway. It was empty much to his relief.

He shook his head, that was silly. Its not like he'd get in trouble for being in the same building as Dean, no one else knew about their kiss at the bar. Cas cleared his throat.

"So, uh. Are you okay?" He asked, Dean grinned a bit sheepishly.

"Uh. Well, the door's lock automatically behind you and- Why did I tell you that? You live here, of course you know that." Dean's eyes were wide and a hand raked through his hair as he breathed out an exasperated huff.

Cas chuckled. "It's fine. So what's wrong?"

"I'm hanging around a friends but they've gone to get milk, or something. I'm not sure exactly they just left and said they'd be back in a few minutes."

"She forgot her phone so I ran out to give it to her. I didn't know about the doors, the keys are still in the apartment... " Dean explained, the metal of the phone glinting against the bright lights.

A little pink heart dangled off the phone. Cas bit the inside of his cheek, his teeth tearing at it.

"What's your friend's name?" Cas questioned.

Dean reluctantly uttered the name "Charlie."

"Ah, short, red hair, a bit dorky?"

Dean pulled a face and took a small step away from Cas who was still leaning out of his apartment, his dark hair flopping over his bright eyes.

"She isn't dorky... She's just a little nerdy." Cas just gave Dean a look.

"Okayyy. Well, she gave me a spare so I can open the door." Cas said.

Dean looked puzzled.

"Why do you have a spare? Are you guys friends?" Dean asked. 

"No, but after the fifth time she locked herself out she asked me to keep a spare for her. Something about not trusting the other guy on this floor, I don't remember." He babbled, Dean nodded.

"Right. So..."

Cas had been staring without realising, unconsciously counting Dean's freckles.

"Oh, right. Yeah." Cas ducked back into his flat to grab Charlie's spare key.

He was stood outside of Charlie's door when he heard the click of his shutting and realised what an idiotic move he'd just pulled. So much for seeming like the suave saviour, not that he was trying to impress Dean anyways. Obviously, nothing could happen between them.

He lightly hit his head against Charlie's door, forehead resting there.

"What are you doing?" Dean's eyes were wide with alarm.

Cas' voice was slightly muffled by the door as he said "I left my keys in my apartment."

Dean looked back to the closed door and smiled, he started to laugh. Cas moved his head to glare at him but it just made Dean crack up harder.

Seeing Dean's wide smile, his whole body shaking, head thrown back and tears glittering in his eyes made giggles bubble up in Cas.

Their amusement dwindled when a very surprised looking red head hovered over both of them with furrowed eyebrows.

Dean, who was a practically on the floor wiped his tears away and took a deep breath.

Cas, who had anchored his shoulder into the wedge of the doorframe suddenly stood straight, pishing away from it.

"Hey Charlie." Cas greeted.

Charlie was stood still, a baffled look plastered across her face.

"Um, what are you guys doing?"

Cas nervously looked to Dean, who looked to him.

With a sheepish grin Dean promised he'd tell her later.

Cas waved them goodbye before hurrying to the elevator.

After finding out the door situation of the building, unfortunately he'd had to call a bunch of different people to get back into his own flat, he got a spare key.

It's hidden in the lobby under a fake potted plant just in case he ever locked himself out again.

He'd have to remember to put it back in it's usual place in the morning, maybe he should ask Charlie to keep ahold of it for him. It was probably better to keep it in a place where its always available though.

While he was waiting for the elevator, Cas could've sworn he heard  "Cas is Professor Novak!? Cas is-" The door to Charlie's flat had shut behind them, cutting the sentence off.

He smiled to himself a little before pressing the button to go to the lobby.

Cas was waiting again, this time to go back up, his spare key in hand. The doors opened and Cas blinked, he could swear he was being haunted.

Dean grinned and stepped out of the elevator. "Hey."

"Charlie asked me to give you her spare key back, if I bumped into you. So here you go." Dean pressed the cool metallic key into Cas' hand.

Cas' throat jumped although he wasn't quiet sure why.

"Oh, uh. Thanks."

"No worries. See you in class."

Cas nodded. "See you in class." He parroted, before the doors closed.

Cas finally got back into his own apartment, and heard the crinkle as he stepped on a piece of paper that had been shoved under his door.

He couldn't tell if it was crumpled from his foot treading on it or if it had been impatiently impelled under the door.

He picked it up, before dropping it and running to the oven. He opened it and coughed as steam poured out. He took the pizza out and sighed. It was salvageable, he could just scrape the black bits off

He left it sitting on the stove to cool off and went to go pick up the note he'd been reading. It was from Dean.

_You should get a door wedge_

A smiley face with it's tongue sticking out had been doodled on it with the initials D.W next to it.

Cas smiled at the note, folded it and put it onto the table. Slicing the pizza up he put some of the less burnt ones on a plate and sat down, finally switching the TV on.

He read the note one more time and shoved some more pizza in his mouth. Maybe this year would be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Thursday soon rolled around and Cas found he was actually looking forward to it, he was less nervous. He'd looked over those mounds of paperwork and decided he felt more confident in what he was doing. 

He was on time, he wasn't hung over, he'd managed to get his morning coffee at his favourite place and the sun was shining.

He didn't need a scarf, he didn't need his coat either but he wore it anyway. He never went anywhere without it if he could help it. 

Although Cas hadn't seem Dean again after the key incident, he didn't think he'd mind seeing him in class. 

He was wrong. Dean had sat at the back of the class, a very pretty blonde girl was sat next to him, they were chatting animatedly. Cas wasn't the jealous type. He really wasn't but something in his chest fizzled at the sight. 

He cleared his throat and started the lecture. An occasional giggle could be hears from the girl Dean was talking too throughout Cas' PowerPoint. 

It had taken him a long time to put together lecture today, so he was a little miffed at some of his students blatant disregard of his effort. In hindsight there were probably loads of students talking secretly but that girl seemed louder than the others. 

She flipped her long wavy hair and whispered something to Dean. Her croquet top was riding up, showcasing a strip of her flat stomach. The many bracelets on her wrist jangled and her dangly earrings swung as she shook her head, smiling. 

Dean had never really noticed her until this lesson, she nudged him when he stopped engaging in the light chatter. He was more focused on Cas, listening to him and jotting down notes. 

At first he thought it was an accident when her elbow tapped him, so he ignored her and tried to get down everything Cas was saying. 

When the girl nudged him again he turned to her with heavy set brows over his stormy green eyes. 

"What?" 

"Will you-" She took a breath and bit her lip, her brown eyes skittered around Dean's face before asking in a rush "Willyougoonadatewithme?"  

Dean was stunned. He smiled, he hadn't been asked out by a girl in a long time, his ego preened. 

He leaned forward a bit and the girl giggled, her eyelashes fluttering. 

"Only if you ask Ca-" Dean stumbled but quickly corrected himself. "Ask the professor a question and he gets it wrong." 

She smiled, eyes glinting mischievously. She seemed like the kind of girl who would be up for a challenge.  

With a smug grin on her face, she put her hand in the air. 

Dean felt a little bad he had asked the girl to do this when Cas stuttered adorably, realising someone actually wanted to ask a question. Cas nodded at her to ask.  
"Will Dean go out with me tonight?" She voiced boldly, the question reverberated through the quiet auditorium as she pointed at Dean, who was watching Cas with a curious gaze. 

"What?" Cas asked. 

The girl had the courtesy to blush. "Do you think Dean will go out with me tonight?" 

After floundering for a while, clearly confused and unsure how to respond, Cas found the word he was looking for: "No" 

"Miss Delacourt. If you could please keep the questions relevant in future, it would be greatly appreciated." 

Cas then turned back to the projector, his laser pointer twitching all over the screen before finally finding where he was before the interruption. 

Deans eyebrows were still high on his forehead when the girl turned back to him, her skin blotchy from a red flush. 

"Well? Any particular place you'd like to eat?" She asked. Dean shrugged, the bell rang. 

"I'll text you later, I've got to ask the professor something." He said loudly over the noise of everyone shoving their binders and papers in their bags and zips on bags being yanked shut.

"But you don't have my-" Dean ignored her, he was already walking away. 

He waited until everyone had left to go and ask Cas a question of his own, one that had nothing to do with dating unfortunately. 

Dean hopped down the last few steps and landed in front of Cas, who looked him up and down. 

"Dean. I need to talk to you." Cas said. 

Dean held his hands up and said "Before you have a go at me, the previous professor hated me which is why my assessment grades are so low."

"I passed the end of year exam with a 2nd and I've been paying more attention recently so hopefully I'll get a 1st for the next exam. So..." He drifted off. 

Cas replied "Yes, you are doing better but that's not what I want to talk about." 

Intrigued Dean plonked himself down into one of the green seats on the front row, patches of sofa foam were showing through the thin green threading that had been worn away over time.  

"Do tell." He gestured for Cas to talk. 

"Um... I wondered.. Uh-" 

Dean stared at him. 

"Never mind. What is it you were going to ask?" Dean swallowed. 

"I was going to ask if you were willing to give me a bit of extra help? I don't want to fail like last semester." Dean said, a funny twang to his voice - Hidden disappointment or guilt. 

"Sure. I'm not busy on Tuesdays and my weekends are spent watching TV or reading, so catch me whenever you're free. Just drop me an email if you want to meet up." 

Dean smiled a little too. "Thanks. Tuesday would be good." Dean picked up his bag and headed to the door.

Dean was just about to turn into the hallway when he thought of something else. 

"Why'd ya say no?" There was a pause, he turned back towards Cas.  
"Jealous?" Dean seemed like he was being sarcastic but the glint in his kool aid green eyes made it hard for Cas to tell. 

With as much confidence as he could possibly muster, Cas said "No, I said it cause you're going out to dinner with me." 

Dean fell silent. What Cas said seemed to register and Dean blushed a violent fire engine red, which was a very rare sight. 

Then Cas lit up too, realising what he had accidentally insinuated. 

"Oh no, no, no." His hand waved frantically, as if trying to disperse the words from the air. "I meant for the Student Dinner that's happening later tonight." He hurried in a breath, eyes closing momentarily in humiliation. 

"Members of staff are going too. I don't want to look like a loner, I would go with another teacher but most of them have already grouped off. Some of them are going with their students, unity and all that."

Dean who had been stood quietly, absorbing what Cas was saying like a sponge. He let out a cackle at the misunderstanding. Cas stood watching.

Dean's face smoothed out after his laughing fit was over, he wiped a stray tear 

"Whew, I haven't laughed like that in a long time, too long."  

Dean smiled then said in a very sincere way that it would "honestly be really cool" if Cas sat with him and the students. 

Dean finally agreed and organised a time and place for them to meet then left. 

Cas felt pleased with himself, other than the mild slip up he hadn't done too badly today. He had found out from the English departments main lecturer that he actually had a small office. There was a door being the projection screen, which is why he hadn't found it by himself. 

Cas was grateful to have an office that joined the auditorium, usually they were miles from the lecture room. 

That gratitude dissolved when he opened the door. The unbelievably tiny office was already crammed with paperwork. None of which was his, the kind English lecturer had told him it was free to use but this paperwork said otherwise. 

As he glanced over them though, he realised that a lot of it was past papers for various subjects. No one person was using the room, it seemed it was just being used as a dumping ground for unmarked papers. 

There were even some Mythology papers that the previous professor clearly hadn't had time to mark. 

He'd sort through it and give the papers back to the right departments before moving his stuff in here.

It would be a long job but Cas had plenty of time, the dinner was hours away, it didn't start until seven. 

 

*

 

After four hours straight of organising the papers and reading through his schedule and a load of other information Cas decided to take a break, he left to grab a cup of coffee and a snack. 

Cas would never admit this but he was actually quite excited for the Students Dinner later.

It was only in the dinner hall and he knew it would probably be boring but Cas rarely had the excuse to leave his flat except for lectures. Social events didn't come around often and Cas didn't want to miss this one. 

He had just put his money into the machine when he saw Dean striding down the corridor. 

He looked upset, his green eyes were like a river in a storm, swirling and agitated. His jaw was clenched but when he saw Cas he loosened it and attempted a smile. 

He walked up to him and leant against the coffee machine, his muscles tense. 

"Oh hey. Uh, I'm really sorry but I can't go to the Student Dinner later, something's come up." 

The slight lilt of his shoulder, that Cas eventually recognised as a shrug, seemed disjointed and like a puppet had just had its string's pulled too fast. 

"Oh." Cas tried not to look like a deflated balloon, so much for going out and socialising.

"I'm really sorry, I do want to go, I just-" Dean sighed 

Cas frowned. The machine had finished with his coffee. He picked it up and gulped it down, regretting it immediately when it burned his throat. 

The acrid taste stuck to the roof is his mouth. Dean was glaring at the coffee with an irritated expression. 

Cas was taken back, did Dean dislike coffee or something? 

"Is everything okay?" Cas asked slowly. 

Dean's spring green eyes skittered up to his and then away again. 

Dean muttered "Yeah. Everything's fine." His posture told a different story, he was slightly hunched and his eyes gave him away.

Cas secured the lid onto his coffee and opened his mouth, turning back to Dean but he had already disappeared, marching down the corridor. 

Cas returned to the paper drowned room that he called an office and refused to let Dean's strange mood bother him. 

Cas gently placed his coffee on the ring stain left by the previous professor, he shuffled some more stuff and tottered around clutching piles of scribbled on paper. 

He was disappointed about the Student Dinner. He supposed he could always go anyway, it was a nice university. Both the students and teachers seemed pleasant enough. 

Cas leaned his head against the desk, his eyes drooping. Time seemed boundless, an infinity was spread before him. He realised when he woke at 1am that time was not as infinite, nor was it as slow, as he'd like. 

He rubbed at the crick in his neck and his stomach rumbling vengefully. Cas had forgotten to buy a snack from the vending machine, he'd been distracted by Dean. 

He sat up and removed the piece of paper that was stuck to his cheek.

Cas thought back to Dean's behaviour earlier, he wanted to check he was okay -  in a concerned teacher kind of way, of course. Cas made a note to himself to ask Dean tomorrow after class. 

Cas shoved his arms through his coat sleeves, grabbed his bag that was overflowing with paper and various other office based equipment. 

He trudged towards the door, flicking the lights off as he left. Cas was all about saving energy.

He arrived home and groaned as he noticed the time that flashed on his alarm clock before falling fave first onto his bed. He buried himself in the covers. 

He half undressed, chucking clothes onto the floor. He couldn't be asked to get out from the covers and fold them neatly. He'd do it tomorrow. 

Owls tweeted outside and Cas dreaded getting up in a few short hours despite his long nap in the study. He yawned and sank easily back into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update whoop

Cas did like his job, he did, but it was starting to get tedious already. All jobs were repetitive to be fair, that just made them all boring. 

Cas would wake, he'd get coffee at the cute to go place round the corner from his flat and he'd arrive at the university - just a short walk away from where he lived. 

Once he's at the university he'd teach some lectures, he'd faff about with unessecary paperwork, he'd have some kind of conversation with Dean, he'd look over more essays and then he'd go home. 

As soon as he's back in his flat, he'll eat some crappy food with no nutritional value, he'd wash up, go to sleep absolutely knackered and then he'd wake up the next day and repeat it all over again. 

To be fair Cas didn't have lectures everyday, he didnt teach on Tuesdays or Wednesdays. That just meant he was marking though, which was far worse. 

Cas leaned against his desk with his arms crossed as he glanced over all the students, almost all of whom had dark circles under their eyes. Clearly the Student Dinner had been more of a party than he'd expected. 

Cas was regretting not going. He scanned the crowd again, his eyebrows furrowed. 

He was waiting for a mischievous grin and those two twinkling green eyes to meet his gaze but they never did.  

Dean was not in today, for some reason this surprised Cas. 

He knew that Dean was a bit of a rebel, he had gathered that from the illegal smoking of cigarettes on the premises and having bad results in his exam last year but Cas didn't think Dean was the type to skip lectures. 

Cas looked down at his hands, he hadn't even meant to search for him. It was an unintentional action. 

He shook his head and started the slides on the board, he was half way through talking about the meaning and symbolism of the picture when someone stumbled into his lesson. 

He landed on the floor before hauling thimself back up with a giggle. 

Cas almost wretched at the smell that forced it's way up his nose. 

It dispersed throughout the room, this putrid smell of smoke, vomit and strong alcohol all mixed into one. 

Dean fumbled up the stairs, people moved slightly away when he walked past. 

Dean looked straight at Cas and flashed him his pearly white teeth. His glass green eyes were shot through with red, the colour contrast made the green more vibrant. His hair seemed darker, with grease possibly and it was clumped and matted on one side. 

He grinned as he slumped down into his seat. People shifted away, as if they could escape the smell emitting from him. 

Dean raised his eyebrows, daring Cas to question him. Cas thought it would be best to continue the lecture and talk to Dean later. 

Cas realised something must've gone down for Dean to behave like this. 

The last slide finally flicked off and Cas dismissed everyone, everyone except Dean. 

Dean made a sound like a horse, his spittle flying everywhere. 

Most people had left by then but the few that hadn't pulled faces of disgust. 

The door shut behind the last student.  

It was just Cas and Dean in the large auditorium. 

"Well, you gonna...  Tell me...  Off or what?" Dean slurred, he was coherent but hard to understand. 

Cas sighed and sat on his desk, feet touching the floor. Dean stood, sort of. 

"What happened?" Cas asked tentatively. 

"I got drunk... Duh." Dean slipped and took a seat in the chair closet to him. 

Cas was almost fooled but he had been in the exact same place once upon a time so he could see through Dean's facade but it sure was murky. 

"You know what I mean. Why did you get drunk?" Cas asked. 

Dean chuffed. 

"What, I need a reason?" His arms flopped awkwardly against the chair as he made a motion that Cas wasn't sure how to interpret.

"Yeah, you do. You aren't the type." Cas said, it was the immediate second after the words left his mouth that he realised he had said the wrong thing. Well, he'd said the right thing but it could've been worded better. 

Dean jolted upwards, anger blocking his other emotions like a wall. He wore a mask, using rage to hide his vulnerability.

"Aren't the type? How would you know? Huh? How would you? You don't know me and you never will." 

Dean stomped to the door, he was still a little wobbly. He paused, picking his bag up and pointed an accusing finger at Cas. 

"Why do you care anyway? You ain't my father." He spat, slamming the door behind him. 

Cas loosened his tie, feeling suddenly both hot and cold at the same time. A hot shiver ran down his spine as he listened to his own breath in the empty room. 

Castiel hated conflict, it was one thing he always tried to avoid. 

He would have to apologise to Dean later, it really was none of his business. 

Cas let his hand dangle. The clock ticked, he redid his tie. 

 

*

 

Cas had decided go continue clearing the strange little office attached to the auditorium. 

There was still a lot of junk he'd have to sort through but currently he was ignoring it all to do some marking. 

He'd finally managed to move things so that part of the desk was actually visible. 

Cas dumped all his to be marked papers in that space and left the ones he's already graded on the desk in the other too. 

Cas looked how he felt, like a complete wreck. 

The dark shadows under his eyes made his cheekbones more prominent. He looked like he hadn't slept in decades. 

All those papers, even when he closed his eyes, he could see the red letters from the hours he'd spent looking over them. 

Dean hadn't handed his in, Cas didn't know why Dean and even bothered showing up today. He clearly wasn't going to remember any of it and he didn't even hand the essay in. 

It must've been past 5pm when there was a knock, Cas startled so badly that he knocked his water over and had a crisis as it splattered over pages and dripped down the table. 

He swore, asked for a minute and frantically searched for something to mop this mess up

He used old 2015 essays from psychology to soak up the spilt drink. Its not like any of those papers were needed. 

There was a pile of papers that were pre-2016 that would be no use to anyone anymore. 

He still needed to bring in the bin bags to get rid of those. Good thing he hadn't otherwise all the current papers would've been ruined. 

He put the paper, although it was more like mulch noe, that he'd used to clean up in the bin and shouted "Its open." 

Cas was surprised once again, a much more sober Dean was stood at the door. His face was pitiful, guilt etched into his skin and his eyes were still red. 

"Uh, hey." 

"Hello, Dean. What can I do for you?" Cas asked, his voice was raspy and strained, fatigue and annoyance seeping in. 

"Sorry, is this a bad time?" 

Cas shook his head as he leaned back against the desk and rubbed a hand across his eyes. "No, no. Now is fine." 

Dean took a deep breath "I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour earlier and for disturbing the lecture. I was acting appallingly, I'm sorry. I also brought the essay for today with me." He handed it over. 

Cad nodded, glad that Dena had done it. "So, what was it about?"

"I focused on angels and-" 

"No, I meant earlier. Why were you drunk?" Deans face hardened again, expression like stone. 

Cad held a hand up "Okay. You don't have to tell me, you clearly aren't going to. One last thing then you can go, how did you know I'd be in this room?" 

Dean looked puzzled now. "Because this is your office?" 

Cas looked at him "Yes, I know that. But how did you know that?" 

Dean, much to Cas' surprise, blushed, his cheeks glowing a soft pink. He mumbled something and started to turn away. 

Cas watched, why on earth had Dean blushed? 

"Anyways. I'm sorry again, I won't turn up to class like that in future. Are we still okay to meet on Tuesday? I'd like to go over the Djiin one more time." Dean asked. 

"Sure, Tuesday is fine. Shall we meet at The Local at noon?"

"Yeah. That'd be great. Thanks. I hope you have a good evening." He ducked back out of the room, leaving the door open.


	6. Authors Note

I think I've mentioned this before bit this is actually.one of the first fanfics I'd ever written. I had planned to continue writing until the story ended as I never finished it the first time but I'm not in this fandom anymore and I don't think this fic is great so I'm not going to continue it. So this is just a heads up to say this is the end of the line and that I'm orphaning this fic. Thanks for all those who have read this or left kudos!


End file.
